A Day In The Rift
by Hazmat997
Summary: A normal day in the life of Luxanna, The Lady of Luminosity as she battles in Summoners Rift. Rated M for graphic violence and sugestive themes
1. Chapter 1

Sitting down at the dinner table Luxanna sighed quietly as she felt the familiar pull of the summoning in the pit of her stomach, laying down her knife and fork she stood up slowly, saying her good buys to her family as they sat and ate, her brother embracing her with a formal but loving hug for good luck. As the tugging got stronger Lux stood up straight, and with one final look at her family all sitting around the dinner table, she let the power of the summonings engulf her.

Immediately the world around her turned to liquid as she was pulled away from her home, a small tingling sensation that was common with the summoning process surrounded her as she flew towards the fields of Justice in the stream of magic that was being expertly controlled by a Summoner.

"Finally" She thought "Someone capable".

With that thought the tingling stopped and Lux found herself donned in her normal armour in the small room that awaiting champions were transferred from normal life (if you can call it normal) to the 'Fields of Justice'.

"No fancy outfit for me today then... good! I'm sick of that stupid Steel Legion Suit, it's far too heavy and..."

Lux was cut short as she was roughly transported to the Summoning platform. The second summoning was always harsher than the first, shorter distances where worse because of the excess power that was always put in to start off the summoning but didn't have time to dissipate over the time of the journey... or that's at least what Lux thought it was from what little Lee Sin had told her about summoning, but he never really wanted to talk about his time as a Summoner...

Internally Lux groaned as she knew what she had to do,

"Better play my part"

Opening up her mental pathways Lux allowed the Summoner to read her thoughts,

"Tactical decision Summoner!".

Cringing at how cheesy the line was and at how often she had to say it she readied herself for the battle ahead. She was in good physical condition for a woman her age, her legs were strong and her arms were lightly muscled but she could never escape the feeling of being weak and tiny when she found herself around someone like Vi, that woman was just too big if you asked her but that didn't matter right now. Straining her neck she tried to get a look at the other champions that had been summoned but her body was as stiff as usual, Lux always hated that, the uncertainty of the battle ahead, she wished they would at least tell her when these matches were going to take place so she could get ready for them, maybe chat to the other champions that were taking part for advice and maybe tactics, but no, the Summoners never told her anything, so until everything was ready, she wouldn't be able see her soon to be battle brothers and sisters.

As she waited for the Summoners to get ready, laying out incense and drawing runes or whatever it was that they did, Lux's mind drifted off to her previous match, it had been Demacia against Noxus. She had been going solo in the middle lane, something that had been happening less and less recently, usually she was stuck bot with some big chested bimbo or a cocky guy who thought they were god's gift to women because they could fire a gun, her favourite times in bot lane were with Jinx, they always had so much fun, and Lux got to let loose and not be the good little girl she was expected to be, some of the conversations she had with Jinx when she wasn't sharing her thoughts with the Summoners were either hilarious, or extremely steamy... she hoped Jinx was with her in this match, it had been such a long time since she had talked with 'The Loose Cannon' and she really needed to let her hair down for a bit, metaphorically speaking of course, if her parents saw her without her trade-mark neat hair style they would go crazy!

Stopping this tangent Lux went back to thinking about her most recent match, she went in the middle lane, her brother, who had been summoned by someone called Sp4zie (these Summoners have the weirdest names nowadays) had gone in the bottom lane with the prince, Jarvan IV, strange, she knew, but it's what happened, Xin Zhao went in the jungle and Galio was top. It was nice to see the old crew back together, they always used to fight together a lot, but ever since the League had gone from solving political disputes to full on public shows, they hardly ever saw each other in matches anymore, and never all together like then.

Straight away Lux was worried, as she walked down the path that cut through the trees, huge oaks and pines loomed over her as she walked, casting long shadows in the early sunlight

"Nocturne would love it right now!" Lux had mumbled to herself.

Passing the second turret, the Doran's Ring heavy in her pocket, she spotted 'The Deceiver', Le Blanc. She hated that woman so much it hurt, always parading around in her small, tight outfits; it's enough to make a civilised girl feel sick! The match began as usual, farming minions, last hitting all of that but as soon as she felt her power advance for the sixth time, she knew everything was about to go to hell. Even as the warm ebb of power that followed what the public called a 'Level Up' she saw a large yellow orb coming towards her with speed,

"This is gona hurt.." is all Lux could get out before it hit her.

After that Le Blanc immediately sent out her signature duel chains, once Lux was immobilised it was all over, she was too far away from the tower and her Flash had been used early in a gank from Evelynn, another tightly clad figure that made her blood boil. Lux knew what would come last, a close up of Le Blanc's stunning features and perfect body before imminent death, it came swiftly, as are most of Le Blanc's kills, but Lux will never forget that cocky smile that she had as the announcer pronounced that First Blood had been drawn. Even as Lux's life essence slowly drifted out of her body, already repairing and waiting for her return to the field, she knew the game was over, after that first taste of blood The Deceiver would tear through her enemies like Shyvana through Lissandra when The Ice Witch had made some jibe about Jarven IV. The game was over quickly, but it had been fun to see the old Demacian team back.

As the last few memories of the battle faded off a sound awoke Lux from her day dream, the larger than life voice of the Announcer boomed through the arena

"Welcome, To Summoners Rift!"

At that there was movement from all around, now back in control of her body Lux looked around at her new found allies. Immediately she spotted the hulking form of Hecarim, The Shadow of War, she watched him pick up a set of health potions, a Hunter's Machete and a Scurrying Orb and head straight down the stairs of the Summoning Platform towards the jungle. As she watched the huge horseman's path she was knocked aside slightly, turning she saw the tall dark features of Lucian, The Purifier, as he caught Lux's gaze he grunted before heading down to the bottom lane of Summoners rift, a Doran's Blade hanging from his belt, his Runic Weapons letting out a small white mist as he ran across the broken stone of the Blue Nexus's base, following along side was Nidalee, The Bestial Huntress, her large breasts bouncing in the small fur bra that she had obviously fashioned out of the smallest creature she could find, her white stripes of camouflage contrasting her smooth tanned skin, an ancient coin along with a few health potions and wards were tucked into the loin cloth that covered her… lower … region.

Finally she turned to see who was going to be going in the top lane today, turning around she only saw a large dark grey cape that was just in front of merchant, annoyed as so many of the champions decided to wear caps she tried to get in for a closer look but before she could the large figure had gone, the newly bought Boots of Speed carrying him up towards the very top of the arena.

With a frown Lux turned to the merchant and quickly stored the pre bought Doran's Ring, health potion and Warding Totem that was carefully laid out of the wooden counter top into her pocket. Still thinking about the mysterious top laner she walked along the long path that had been carved out in the rune wars and now served as a lane for the battles in Summoners Rift, half collapsed walls kept the creeping roots and various plant life from escaping the jungle and covering the neatly kept lanes. As Lux passed the first tower she ran her hand along the base of the huge statue, her hands dipping down everytime they went over a blazing blue rune that fed power to it's cannon, being a mage herself Lux felt attuned to the throbbing as the power from the runes ran up and around the stone, feeding directly into the glowing crystal that topped the huge stone sword, pulsating as it charged up for the battle ahead. Walking past the tower she reached the two cracked stone pillars marked the entrance to the jungle. Standing in front of the dark jungle always made Lux weary, she never liked it in there, especially since she was forced to run the jungle in a match a while ago, she had never seen that place the same again after having to constantly battle some of the foulest creatures Valoran had to offer.

As Lux took a hesitant step into the dark and foul place she felt a shiver go down her spine, looking around wearily she continued through the thick overgrown, passing through brushes only to come out with some giant parasite trying to feed off the magical energies that powered her wand (and her hair... but let's not talk about that...). After finally coming to large rock face that sheltered the lair of the mana buff golem she paused, counting the seconds in her head

"1:51, 1:52, 1:53, 1:54, 1:55... NOW"

Moving her wand in a wide arch she let out a concentrated sheet of light that passed through the wall as if it wasn't there, hearing the sounds of combat come to a temporary pause she knew her bind had hit, swiping her wand in a smaller arch this time Lux sent out a less powerful ball of light that passed through the wall as easily as her more powerful attack. Lux heard a popping sound which was shortly followed by a in-human groan and after that, a loud thud, the ground shaking beneath the impact. With blue buff secured for the jungler Lux double timed out of the jungle back to the lush green grass of the middle lane.


	2. Chapter 2

Once out of the jungle a small sigh of relief escaped Lux's lips un-consciously, seeing the lines of blue and purple minions already in a heated battle relaxed Lux, joining the fray she let out a couple of her most basic attacks, lowering the health of a set of melee minions which she shortly finished of with her more powerful bind, a pleasant feeling swept over her as she felt the gold from the minion kills store itself in her temporary vault inside of the Institute of War, this could be extracted to pay for items when needed and any gold that was un-used at the end of the game was kept by what ever champion had accumulated it, so after certain matches some of the champions (Nasus for one) could have thousands go straight into their permanent accounts, Lux always loved to buy jewellery from the classic 'Taric's Outrageous Fashion' collection or buy one of Lulu's new perfumes, expensive, but soooo worth it!

As Lux continued to farm, a feeling of unease settles over her, after killing a particularly stubborn Cannon Minion Lux took a look around, no enemy champion, no one, where were they? Confused she opened up her mental pathways only to be instantly assaulted by various shouts and screams, most of them containing the words report or noob. Closing her mental pathways slightly Lux focused on what only one or two of the enemy Summoners were saying, after listening for a few seconds she had managed to deduct that one of the Summoners had gotten into a petty argument with one another claiming that he was going to be summoning the top laner for this match, someone else had also said this so as far as Lux could tell, our mystery top laner was up against two people.

Frowning at the news she shut down her psychic links and returned to the situation at hand, in front of her a mid lane stretched out, one that was hers and hers alone, this was going to be fun! With a sly grin Lux set to work on the new minion wave that had arrived, feeling safe as both of the brushes that flanked the middle lane were warded. Once the last caster minion had been killed and added to the pool of gold that was growing in size quite nicely, filling Lux with a very pleasant feeling, a perk of the job in fact, the Summoners sent a wave of endorphins surging through her brain every time she successfully last hit a minion, bliss! Coming closer to enemy tower things started to get scary though, Lux could feel the power of the towers weapons surging as it readied to attack the closest allied minion. Lux always hated watching this, the poor mindless minions simply strayed too close to the stone figure, their ends are quick, but always brutal, and Lux hated that, she could see it now, once the melee minions were dealt with the allied melee minions headed over to the enemy casters, which were of course safely in the towers area of influence. Feeling the runes magic pulsating faster now she saw the large crystal in the towers stone cradle start to glow. As the brightness got more intense Lux cringed and looked away, she knew what was next.

A loud hollow thump came from the direction of the tower, after that the sound of flesh and cloth being incinerated instantly with a high pitched hissing, wincing at this, Lux started attacking the tower, the balls of light carving chunks out of the ancient stone, smaller marks were being caused by the caster minions that were gathered around Lux's legs, larger chunks of the tower were falling of as the latest siege minion fired its hard cone like projectiles deep into the heart of the stone monolith.

As Lux went to work on the tower the wind around the mid lane started to pick up slowly, the thick, long grass that coats the lane whipped around franticly as if being pulled in a thousand different directions by a thousand hands all at once, it was only when Lux felt a sharp sting as several of the blades of grass whipped against her at once did she notice the changing environment. Suddenly on edge Lux retreated slightly until she was in the middle of the lane, the two brushes either side of her looked as if they had an army a thousand strong ready to pounce if she got too close by they way they whipped around in the constantly changing winds.

Jumping at every sound, her neck in constant movement as Lux watched her surroundings. Slowly the wind died, the grass and brushes settled and all was calm expect for the distant sound of fighting, sighing loudly Lux calmed down

"Was scared for a moment th..."

Suddenly something flashed out of the brush to her left, charging at her with incredible speed, faster than the human eye could follow. As the blur came at her, Lux squealed loudly, something she would regret later after re-watching the magical footage, but by chance she managed to squeeze of a sheet of light, hitting the blur in the chest, from the point that the sheet had hit light poured out, quickly forming a make shift cage of shivering colours, trapping the figure inside. As the assailant came to a halt Lux opened her eyes, after closing them in utter fear before, as she spots the entrapped figure she laughs nervously, standing up straight again after adopting the 'Please don't kill me stance' that consisted of eyes tight shut, one leg off the ground and her arms put up defensively in front of her.

Now not in utter fear Lux looked over her temporary prisoner. The first thing she saw was a large length of cold hard steel, thin, large and very very sharp, the things she had seen that sword do was something she would not be re-living whilst she enjoyed her dinner any time soon, the second thing she noticed, and typical of her, was his strong, lithe stomach that was left bare to the elements, muscles were clear underneath the smooth skin but they were nothing like Darius' or her brothers whose rippled whenever they made the slightest movement, but just because this mans muscles were not busting out of every place humanly didn't mean he was not strong, in fact he had won a arm wrestling competition against Garen once, to the surprise of everyone, including the Might of Demacia himself! Tearing her eyes away from the perfectly toned body she looked up, even though she knew who this was now, she just wanted to make sure. Of course, standing there was Yasuo, the Unforgiven, the huge metal plates on his shoulder reflected the early morning sun off of each of its four peaks, the stubble of a man who did not care for grooming, the huge hair style that drifted behind him methodically, as if not caring that its 'master' was in a battle, simply content to drift on the air that emanated from Yasuo's being.

A small giddy sensation flooded over Lux, something that always happened when Yasuo was in her sight, well any man with enough muscle to life her off of the ground with one arm could do this to her as well, but she would never admit that she went head over heels for almost everyone in the League, chiding her self she stood straight, raising her wand defensively as she readied her self for his next assault. As Yasuo stood trapped Lux looked deep into his eyes, something was different in there, when ever she had been in a battle with Yasuo he always had a playful glint in his eyes when ever he looked at her as if to say

"This is fun, and I'm not even trying!"

but all she saw in his eyes now was steely determination and a lust for death, was this what it was like to fight against Yasuo? She had never been in this situation before, and she was genuinely terrified. As the seconds ticked down to the point where Yasuo would be released Lux had to decide something, stand and fight, go against that wicked sword which was now safely in its sheath,

"Not for long" She thought but shoved the negative thought to the back of her mind

or should she run? Back to the safety of her tower, the safety of definite life. It was as she was starting to lean towards the idea of running that the light that held Yasuo faded, leaving him standing there, un-constrained, it was this that prompted her decision, one that she made her self and not simply because she had no other option... ye that's what Lux liked to think any way. Putting one foot back she readied her self to unleash her next attack whilst readying her self for Yasuo's inevitable onslaught.

As soon as the light faded he was gone, next to her Lux heard the sound of blood hitting the ground, turning she spotted one of the minions that had just come from the Nexus dead, organs and cloth split clean in half, blood poured out of the carcass as Lux resisted the urge to throw up. As she was in the middle of the lane the, tower could not help the minions which were torn to shreds in less than a second, once there was no more killing to be done Yasuo slowed down, standing in the middle of the blood soaked grass, body parts and hooded cloaks littered the ground as the remaining life of the minions was absorbed by the Rift, powering the two powerful Nexuses that were the focal points of each battle.

Raising his head slowly Yasuo locked eyes with Lux, sending a chill down her spine, a small, inhuman snarl emerged from his lips as he charged, his long sword dragging along the ground as he went, cutting any corpses that crossed its path into even smaller pieces as it went, slicing the tops off of the long grass causing a shower of green and red to follow Yasuo's wake. With a small grunt Lux swung her wand in a wide arch, sending out a shivering ball of light, landing right in front of Yasuo, singeing the grass around it, as soon as Yasuo came near it, his progress slowed, and after a brief second Lux released the power that was stored inside of the ball, a loud pop sounded out as light exploded out from the singularity, throwing Yasuo back slightly as he was temporarily blinded by the harsh light, his unprotected stomach turning a dark shade of red as the skin burnt, leaving only raw flesh where there was nothing protecting his skin.

The only thing that left Yasuo's mouth was a hollow grunt as he ripped off the burning material that hung around his neck. Now only hatred could be seen in his eyes as he screamed loudly, dashing towards with speed and agility that even Katarina would have been jealous of, he dodged two of Lux's basic attacks as he charged forward. Now in range of his sword Lux let a single tear fall from her eye as one of her best friends plunged his sword through her right leg, sending her to the ground, the hardened steel cutting through muscle and bone alike, pinning her to the spot, she knew here shin had been shattered as shards of bone broke through the surface of her skin at the point of entry. Unable to move the leg she was forced into a half kneeling position, which made it look as if she was proposing rather than in complete agony, she would have laughed if she could open her mouth without and in-human wail emanating from her lips.

* * *

Now relaxed that Lux was down for the count Yasuo walked closer, sniffing slightly as he watched his friend sob into the bloodied grass, a feeling of guilt cut through him as he stood over her, but it was quickly replaced with steely determination. Walking around her until he was directly in front of her, he lent over slowly, griping the hilt of his large sword, with a small huff he pulled it out of Lux's leg, wincing slightly as he felt it grate against bone as it came out, once it was free he expertly gave the sword a slight flick, at this the crimson blood that had coated the sword flew off of the cold metal, creating a crescent shape of red in the thick grass. Taking his eyes off the shape he returned his cold gaze to Lux who was trying to get to her feet shakily, she had nearly done it until her leg ripped free of its remaining ligaments tearing away from her body making her fall hard on the ground, her leg laying next to her head, the tight blue leggings torn and bloodied. Staring at the broken form of Lux, Yasuo once again felt the stab of sadness spread through him, but at that moment a loud sound came from all around them

"First Blood!" Cried the Announcer,

Looking down at Lux he frowned, had she bled out? But as he checked in with his team-mates with the via the mental path way every team member shared he noticed that their support was not responding. Cursing loudly he stamped his foot into the ground

"Why had he hesitated? Now first blood had gone to the enemies"

A fire in the form of anger spread through his body, setting the feelings of guilt towards Lux alight as if it was simply fuel to be burned. In a savage arc he brought his sword down upon Lux, cleaving her in two from the top her left shoulder down to the bottom of her right hip, on the swords unforgiving arc it had gone straight down the middle of her left arm as she had weakly outstretched it towards Yasuo.

Looking down at the Lady of Luminosity as life blood pumped from her broken and bloodied corpse which now parted down the middle so neatly, Yasuo sighed and walked off sullenly.

* * *

Lux's final thoughts were that of pain, physical and that one of her closest friends had acted in such a way towards her.


	3. Chapter 3

As Lux's essence drained out of her body and became one with the swirling energies of the Rift she began to heal. Sadness was all Lux felt as the power of the rift repaired her damaged essence, her conscious wept, hugging its knees. Lux always found this part strange, the recuperation period, with no body the persons conscious adopted a sort of phantom form for its self as its larger essence was returned to full strength by absorbing the arcane power of the Rift.

Phantom Lux wiped ghost tears away from her misty cheeks, her arms and legs trembling as she re-lived her death up above in the arena, the brutality of it, it made her sick. How could Yasuo have done that to her? Of course she had seen him do it to their enemies when they fought side by side, but to be on the receiving end of that unforgiving blade was more than she could handle. Fresh new tears caked her cheeks.

Of course since it was early on in the battle the wounds that she had sustained were not extremely substantial, and so her bruised and bloodied essence was quickly healed by the un-paralleled power of the Rift.

A new body was constructed on top of the Summoning Platform, exactly the same as Lux's previous one. As her conscious flowed out of the Rift into the new body, the shop keeper laid out a Blasting Wand and a Fiendish Codex. Now fully in control of her body Lux quickly tore the items off of the counter, rushing off before the merchant could see the tears streaking down her face. As she raced down the middle lane Lux murmured to herself,

"How could he have been so brutal, it was me, he knew it was me yet he still treated me as if I was simply a minion to be killed, I thought we were friends... no, not right now, right now we are opponents, kill or be killed"

With a small nod Lux entered the battle between the minions that had been left to their own devices in the lane. She watched as an allied melee minion fell, its head a bloody pulp after being pummelled by three enemy melee minions at once, shocked Lux growled before releasing a pulsing ball of light that burnt the minions to a crisp as soon as it reached them, the enemy siege minion that survived was soon dispatched as Lux threw a small ball out light at its chest, causing some of the residual energy from her previous assault to ignite, causing the minion to explode in a shower of purple and red. Doing the same to the back lane of caster minions Lux carried forward, determined to destroy the already crumbling tower. Weary of any stray wind Lux pushed on, grinding the enemy minion waves to dust under her fury; soon she was once again standing in the shadow of the colossal stone figure that continued to fire its weapon at the large group of minions that joined in Lux's assault.

Carving larger chunks out of the towers intricate stone features the tower finally fell, crumbling to the ground in a shower of dust, mud and stone shards, the Announcers voice boomed through the area

"An Ally Has Destroyed A Tower!"

Breathing heavily Lux stood up straight, letting the minions move past her, ever onwards, but Lux simply stood there, smiling, feeling the Sun on her face as she looked up into the sky, spotting a flock of birds, following their progress across the perfect blue sky Lux sighed happily. After a few seconds Lux's gaze was torn away from the blue sky as a series of loud, shrill sounds cut across her mind. Now worried Lux backed off slowly towards her tower, staring at the brushes either side of her, chiding herself for loosing concentration.

Half way back towards her tower things went horribly wrong, from the bush on her right, where the river run from the top of the arena, burst two figures. One of them was giant beast that was something out of the stuff of nightmares, a hard red carapace covered its body, each of them glinting with the half red half black blood of minions, the beast was Cho'Gath, The Terror of The Void. Running alongside the monstrous beast, keeping pace with Cho's huge strides was a much smaller individual, almost bounding along the small fluffy creature looked almost happy standing next to the giant creature, a playful glint in his eye that told of untold misery at his hand, this was of course Teemo, The Swift Scout.

Momentarily stunned by the duo's sudden entrance, Lux had stopped mid stride, her mouth drying instantly. The moment was over almost instantly, Lux's expression changed from shocked horror to steely determination, swinging her arm around you sent a glistening sheet of multicoloured light stream out of her wand towards the pair, hitting Cho'Gath was easy, the huge monstrosity was an easy target, Kennen would have loved to do this! Hitting Teemo how ever was proving a lot harder.

* * *

Teemo felt blood pumping in his ears as he quickly dived, dodging the light that passed through Cho, eager for another target, rolling under it he quickly darted to the side as Lux sent out a smaller ball of light towards him, diving over the top of it.

* * *

Predicting the dive Lux had sent out a larger shimmering ball of light that sat on the ground, pulsating hungrily as Teemo dived right on top of it.

* * *

Too fast for him to realise his mistake Teemo collapsed to the ground, his body smoking after Lux's singularity had set most of his fur on fire, leaving embarrassing bald patches that Tristana would still be finding for weeks to come. Quickly patting out the flames Teemo ducted behind a nearby rock, waiting for Cho to be free.

As if on cue an enormous roar came from the direction of the formerly trapped Cho'Gath, deafening Lux momentarily, not letting her concentrate enough to perform any powerful attacks to defend herself. Smashing his foot into the ground, sending rocks and dirt in all direction Lux heard the hundreds of hardened spines burrowing through the ground towards her. Bursting from the ground, the sharp spines tossed large chunks of earth and stone skyward, carrying the Lady of Luminosity with them.

* * *

Rising high into the air Lux cried out as she went high above the line of trees that spread out around the arena. Spotting a small skirmish going on in the bottom lane she studied it for a brief second.

* * *

Lucian spun in a wide circle, firing off two shots at an enemy siege minion, Nidalee sat in a nearby bush, occasionally changing for a cougar into her human form to toss a spear in the direction of the enemy champions, Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter and Leona, the Radiant Dawn, had proved quite easy targets so far, they had already killed Leona and managed to keep Miss Fortune from taking any of their minions thanks to Nidalee's unrelenting barrage of spears, Lucian however had been allowed to farm at will, all most all of the enemy minions that had been down to the bottom lane fell to his duel relic weapons, white smoke drifted out of the corpses of dead robed creatures that had fallen at his hand. Stepping over a deceased caster minion Lucian grunted as he spotted Miss Fortune and Leona, making slow progress towards them through the sizable pile of minions that blocked their path.

With a slight nod to Nidalee Lucian started to retreat slowly, walking backwards, carefully stepping over the various corpses that littered the ground. Making his way past the path that lead up the river towards mid lane, spitting in the direction of Lux as he walked past the river grumbling under his breath

"Stupid feeding little..."

He watched as Nidalee exited the bush that was primarily on the opposing side and into their bush, changing into human form mid leap, the blood matted fur being replaced with smooth skin as she gracefully landed on the ground, sliding one leg out, both hands palm down in the dark brown earth, crouching like some sort of yoga move. Dear god he loved that woman.

Images of Senna sprung into his mind as he cursed himself for letting his primal urges control him. Having retreated far enough Lucian stood up straight, pointing his twin relic weapons towards the black fog that covered the map. Nidalee flung a trap into the opposite bush that she had just come from, revealing the bush for a second, no enemies, good.

Standing perfectly still Lucian absently watched the lazy curls of relic smoke the drifted off of both his weapons, following the path of certain smoke tendril a single tear dripped from his stern features, following the tendril to its source he stares at the relic in his left hand, a jet black body and handle with a blazing white tip, Senna's face seemed to form in the now thick white smoke that surrounded him. In his low gruff tones he quietly mourned for his lost love.

Snapping his head back up he spotted the first enemy minion break through the fog of war, followed shortly after by 5 others. Gently squeezing the trigger he let off three steaming white shots of energy, clearing straight through each minion as they travelled leaving the back line of casters free for the allied minions onslaught, or they would have been if not the hour glass figure of Miss Fortune did not step out of the dark black mist, picking off the first pair of melee minions that came close to her caster minions, a large hole being ripped out of their bodies as the flint lock round tore through their fragile frames.

After a few more minutes of the awkwardly close farming Leona made a move, with a shout she thrust her sword forward, a bright golden image of her blade shot forward, passing through Lucian's chest, I loud grunt followed as Lucian felt the sun image slowly burn his insides, but it wasn't too bad, he had had worse... Soon after the attack he saw Leona dash over towards him, behind drawn along by the thick golden rope that connected the golden image of her sword to the actual cold steal, a bright yellow aura formed around Leona as she charged towards him, behind Leona, Miss Fortune was also advancing, sending one or two shots into Lucian as she came, one of the small, metal round caught him in the shoulder, causing him to spin on his foot until he was facing his own tower.  
Taking this as a hint Lucian lunged forward, his relic weapons leaving a thick white trail behind him, just as he came to the end of the dash he spun adeptly, loosing off a pure white beam from both of his weapons at once, searing a hold in Leona's hip and just bellow Miss Fortunes left shoulder blade, at this Nidalee, who had still been hiding in the bush, threw a huge spear sailing through the air towards Miss Fortune. Not expecting the assault from behind Miss Fortune had no time to dodge the attack, causing the spear to impale itself directly through he abdomen, coughing out gouts of blood Miss Fortune fell, clutching the shaft that now ran through her body. Falling forward she plunged the tip of the spear into the ground, causing her corpse to be left half standing, held up by the long wooden shaft of the spear.

Smirking Lucian ran forward, yelling as he let off shot after shot towards Leona, a stream of pure white power tore towards her, carving large holes out of armour and body alike as they struck her repeatedly. Screaming madly Leona raised her sword high, calling on her last store of strength, summoning the power of the sun she lowered her sword arm, pointing it at Lucian. At this a thick beam of light surged down from the morning sun, pounding down upon Lucian. Beads of sweat coated his brow as he felt the immense heat from the assault beat down on him, soon as the stream of light had arrived it started to retract slowly, but after gathering into itself for a second the true attack came, a wall of solid light smashed into Lucian from above, sending him sprawling across the ground, smoke rising from his tattered black robes, blinded by the attack he simply lay their, Sanna's weapon draped across his chest, his own weapon, though still in his hand was stretched out away from him, taking in air from a singed wind pipe Lucian chuckled, turning his head he looked up at the deep red light of dawn,

"Senna..."

With that he closed his eyes slowly, only barely hearing the sound of the Announcer as she claimed that Nidalee had claimed a double kill. Opening his eyes slighty he spotted out of the corner of his eye the shredded form of Leona land heavily in the grass, a large cougar standing over the deceased embodiment of the sun's power. Spotting the injured Lucian she bounded over, changing back into the human that Lucian knew and loved, the last thing he saw before closing his eyes was a sizable bust, barely kept in check by the small piece of hide that Nidalee used as a bra/top, smiling I sighed,

"Senna if I don't get you back soon..."


	4. Chapter 4

Lux's face flashed bright yellow as the massive column of light exploded in the distance, marvelling at the display of light she temporarily forgot that she was in mid air, and even now, dropping fast. It was only when she noticed the tops of the trees start to rise that she remembered her situation, opening her mouth wide she screamed loudly just before the approaching ground knocked the wind out of her lungs as she smashed into the ground hard. Coughing blood Lux tried to rise but was stopped when pain shot through her body like lighting. Groaning she dropped back onto the grass, laying there completely motionless "Ahhh.. at least three broken ribs, punctured lung?" Taking a shaky breath in she screamed in agony before letting out another blood ridden cough "Yep, defiantly punctured... god... ok, anything else?" Looking down Lux's breath caught in her throat, he right leg was bent backwards in an angle that would have looked out of place on a contortionist let along Lux. Tears brimming at the corner of her eyes she snapped her eyes away from the mangled limb, instead she lay her head back into the soft, long grass, staring at the clear blue sky, waiting for Cho and Teemo to close the gap and finish her off. "Two deaths already? You're getting sloppy Luxanna" Fresh tears flowed freely down the side of her mud caked face as she stared into the sky. Out the corner of her eyes she saw something moving through the air at incredible speed straight up, but it couldn't have been anything, her eyes must just be playing up due to the tears and since she was in great pain, spotting the flock of birds from earlier she followed their progress again, a faint smile playing across her trembling lips. Whilst staring mystified by a particularly small black dot in the sky she heard the heavy footsteps of Cho'Gath closing in, the softer steps of Teemo followed closely behind, still weary even though Lux was clearly down for the count. Squeezing off one last tear Lux readied herself for the inevitable, deciding that the last view of this life would be the strange black bird in the sky she fixated her gaze on it, but as she watched it closely now the spot started to get bigger, growing into a clearer shape, this was no bird, but what was it. Craning her neck to try and get the shape into focus she quickly dropped it as the giant, hardened hoof (If you could call what Cho'Gath had hoofs) landed on her chest, pushing her deeper into the cracked earth. Another fit of blood riddled coughing left Lux completely powerless, her strength leaving her limbs in droves as Cho continued to push down on her armoured chest, the metal crunching under the immense weight of the creature. As darkness began to creep into the corners of Lux's vision she noticed the black dot in the sky was now incredibly close, she could make out the faint out line of something humanoid coming straight down top of them, it was then that Lux blacked out to the sound of Cho'Gath's inhuman laughter. Lux only caught glimpses of the fight that commenced after she first blacked out. Her eyes fluttered open for a brief second just before the figure landed; she spotted Cho and Teemo out of the corner of her eye, backing away from her broken body, closing her eyes again for a few seconds before opening them, even then when she opened them she thought she was dreaming, a battle was taking place in front of her, Teemo was firing off dart after toxic towards the blurry figure that had landed in their midst, the impact must have been hard since the ground around the black shape now looked decrepit with large cracks spreading out from where he had landed. Lux watched as the figure slowly rose from his crouched position on one knee, rising up to his full height. Sun light rebounded off of the dark metal armour that covered his body, the cold unforgiving helmet staring at Lux's two assailants, the man underneath the darkness that covered his face snarled defiantly as one of Teemo's darts punctured his thigh, injecting its lethal payload into his system. Raising his huge shield and spear the figure charged, a cry of anger thick in the air between them. Lowering her head again Lux passed out again, it was another few seconds before she could muster the strength to open them again. Willing her heavy lids to rise she groaned loudly but managed to part her eyes ever so slightly, what she witnessed was incredible, the black figure had jumped high into the air, bringing his huge shield crashing down onto Cho'Gath's head sending a loud cracking sounds rippling out in all directions. Momentarily stunned Cho took a step back, at this the now clear figure drove his spear clean through the beast's chest, but he was not done. Tearing the weapon out of Cho's stomach he expertly rolled between its legs, thrusting into Cho's legs, it had the desired effect, as soon as he was clear of Cho's body the creature fell hard on the ground, a satisfied grunt followed after the terrible screams of the void beast. Whipping his head around to Teemo the figure snarled, striding over to the Swift Scout. Luc cried out as she felt the broken rib dig deeper into her already punctured lung, at this Lux lowered her head again, darkness creeping from all around her, but determined to see the outcome of the fight she fought the oncoming blackness, pushing it out of her vision. Propping herself back up on her elbows she rejoined the fight (metaphorically of course). Teemo had retreated to the outcrop of rocks that he had hidden behind before, the figure strode towards him leisurely, from her left Lux heard the creature Cho'Gath sture, trying to give the figure a warning she let out a strangled cry, but she did not need to, the dark figure swirled around quickly, tossing his long spear directly at Cho'Gath, impaling him through the eyes as it tried to rise. Suddenly silent Cho let out one last whimper before falling heavily onto the ground, black ichor flowing from its various wounds. Painfully returning her view to Teemo and the mysterious top laner she gasped as she saw that in the short time that she had been watching Cho draw his last breath the figure had already dispatched Teemo. A sickening crunch reached Lux's ears as the tattered ruins of Teemo's corpse fell to the ground in front of the dark figure that stood in complete silence now, the disembodied head of Teemo decorating the large spear that stood straight in his grip, resting on the cracked brown earth that had spread out from his impact. Turning slowly the figure made slow progress over towards Lux, long strides sending out plumes of dirt each time the heavy boot hit the ground, his long cloak flapped behind him in the gentle breeze that always ran down the middle of Summoners Rift in cool summer days like this. Now standing over the broken body of Lux the dark figure bent down, picking up Lux in a pair of strong armoured arms. Being careful not to injure her more Pantheon set off back towards the Blue base, and of course it was Pantheon, The Artisan of War. Now so close to his face Lux clearly saw the large mask that covered the face beneath, the clear shape of a Rakkor warrior, but it was slightly different.. of course, he had his 'Full Metal' armour on, the much heavier plate always made Pantheon look far more fearsome, the dark metal covering almost the whole of his body made his look less than human some how... that's why she had not recognised him at first, he was always so distinct in his bright orange copper chest plate and light blue cape. Now cradled in his arms like a new born Lux finally succumb to exhaustion, sinking into the cold metal chest next to her head she closed her eyes, falling asleep to the rhythmic rocking as Pantheon walked back to their base. The next time she opened her eyes it was as Pantheon carefully laid her down on the centre of the runic stones that made up the Summoning Platform, groaning each time her various broken bones cause more internal damage. Once she was completely lying on the cold stone she sighed loudly, Pantheon stepped back since he knew what was coming next, slowly at first but picking up speed streams of gentle blue light trickled out of the runes that surrounded the platform, flowing into Lux's body, concentrating on the most grievous wounds first. Slowly the streams of magic turned into rivers, more energy flowing out from the Rift each second, thick, blue streams tore out of the runes now, pouring into her body faster and faster. Soon blue lights started to flicker around Lux's form, rippling across her pale skin in small waves at first but intensifying and growing as more of the archangel power flowed into her body, soon she had a thick blue aura pouring out of every orifice, and after that she slowly began to lift into the air, rising slowly as the raw power of the rift lifted her off the hard floor stone floor. Meanwhile Lux was screaming, inside of course, but she was still screaming. As the blue power flowed into her pure agony followed as her body started to fix its self, bone snapped back into place, skin grew anew, marrow formed inside of the newly fixed bones, muscles re-knitted and tendons re-joined as more and more of the energy of the Rift coursed through her frame. Every nerve sent out signals as her body did system checks, but all Lux knew was pain, nearly blacking out again several times she clenched her eyes and jaw tightly shut to fight against the scream of agony that was building up in her throat. Finally she knew it was nearly over, rising into the air she prepared herself for the final part of the healing. With a bright flash of blue light her spine arched as she floated in the air, loud cracks rung out as her body continued to bend, jolts of pain crackled down her back as her spine strained itself to its limit. After a few more painful seconds the blue light faded away and Lux was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, all she could mutter after the intense pain was nowhere near as loud or piercing as the scream she wanted to produce "ow..." The small pathetic groan was all she could muster before she felt Pantheons strong arms pick her up slowly, helping her to stand up straight. Rising on shaky legs, Lux took a few steps forward before Pantheon risked letting go of her arm. Turning to her saviour Lux swallowed nervously, "Uh... thanks, I...I couldn't have made it out without you..." After an intense stare Pantheon gave her a curt nod before turning his back on her, picking up a Black Cleaver and Mobility Boots from the shop keeper before he ran towards the top lane. Shaking her head with disbelief Lux took a step forward, sweeping up the Sorcerers Shoes and Chalice of Harmony that was laid out before her. Walking down the broken steps of the platform Lux gave a passing glance over the top lane before heading down the middle of the arena again. Back to the middle of hell... 


End file.
